


Desire of a Police Detective

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Persona 4, Persona 4 & Persona 5 Crossover, Persona 5
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Older Man/Younger Man, Puppy Play, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Ryotaro arrives home sleeping next to his much younger boyfriend, his nephew’s best friend, Kanji. However at midnight, Ryotaro get dragged into the TV world. Ryotaro faces off against his Shadow as Kanji comes to his rescue. Smut. Moving In. Kink Play. Graduation. Getting Married. Persona 5 character.
Relationships: Dojima Ryotaro/Shadow Dojima Ryotaro, Dojima Ryotaro/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Desire of a Police Detective

Ryotaro Dojima enters his home, locking the door behind him. He toes off his shoes and shrugs off his coat. He walks into the living room placing his coat on the couch. He yawns at it’s almost eleven o’clock. His daughter, Nanako is staying at his sister’s place as she wanted to spend the weekend with Yu, as she left yesterday holding Yu’s hand and talking excitedly to him. He said goodbye to both of them tearing up a bit. He shakes his head as he walks upstairs to his room finding his young boyfriend, Kanji Tatsumi sleeping on the futon with the blanket covering half his body on the carpeted floor. The air conditioner is on and it’s warm and cozy in his room. He lowers it then looks at Kanji with a loving smile. He sees Kanji wearing his signature red skull black t-shirt and black briefs with a white skull design on the ass. 

He loosens his red tie discarding it in his hamper. He unbuttons his gray-black dress shirt shrugging it off. Then he unbuckles his belt, unbuttons and unzips his pants pulling them down as they land on the floor. He removes his black socks, then places all his clothes in the hamper. Only wearing a white t-shirt and white briefs, Ryotaro lays on his back pulling Kanji closer to him. Kanji stirs awake looking at him half asleep.  
“Ryotaro. Hi Daddy.”  
“Hey, my naughty man.”  
“How was work!”  
“Tiring. Did you do all your homework?”  
“Not yet. Sorry Daddy.”  
“My naughty man. I’m gonna have to spank you in the morning.”  
“Yes Daddy. I’d love a spanking tomorrow.”  
Kanji yawns and he does too.  
He has arm around Kanji as Kanji rests his blonde head on his slightly hairy chest.  
“Goodnight Daddy.”  
“Goodnight, my naughty man.”  
He falls asleep with Kanji in his arms, keeping his young boyfriend warm and snuggly.

He and Kanji began dating during the summer almost two years ago. He was in his room changing out of his work clothes when Kanji walked into his room wearing a black speedo with a skull on the ass. He was standing just in his white briefs and black dress socks.  
“S-Sorry, Mr. Dojima. Yu said that you had his scooter bike keys in here!.”  
Kanji has a blush on his face.  
“You like what you see, Kanji.”  
“Y-Yeah I do sir. I have feelings for you, Mr. Dojima!”  
He is at first shocked at Kanji’s open admission. Kanji Tastsumi might look like a delinquent, but is really like a cute puppy or teddy bear.  
He walks toward Kanji placing his hands on the young man’s shoulders, kissing him with passion as his cock gets erect rubbing against Kanji’s speedo covered cock. Kanji kisses him back fiercely as he feels Kanji’s hands in his hair gently caressing his short gray-black hair. He had both hands on Kanji’s ass squeezing the young man’s ass cheeks. They pull apart before Yu came in.

He and Kanji went on their first date the next Saturday. Two months into dating, he and Kanji slept together for the first time. He’s usually a top, but he doesn’t mind bottoming for his naughty young man. He slowly came to fall in love with Kanji as Kanji has been sleeping over every weekend for the past year. Kanji will be done with high school next month and he’ll ask Kanji to live with him then. 

He hears the TV on in Yu’s room, and he carefully gets out of his futon. He presses a kiss on Kanji’s forehead. He enters Yu’s room finding the TV on. He blinks fully awake as he sees himself in his work clothes and deep pitch black eyes. Yu, Kanji and their friends told him about the TV World and how they faced Shadow versions of themselves. His Shadow self approaches the screen reaching his hands through. Ryotaro is pulled into the TV World by his Shadow self wearing a white t-shirt and briefs.

Ryotaro opens his eyes and sits upright looking around his surroundings. He sees that he’s in the police station, but much darker and creepier version. He stands up walking around. He goes toward the interrogation room and sees his Shadow self leaning against the metal table smoking a cigarette.  
“You finally woke up.”  
He confronts his Shadow shoving his up against the wall by his shirt.  
“You are a naughty old geezer aren’t you, Ryotaro coming here in just a t-shirt and underwear. And that noticeable bulge in your underwear. Thinking about your perverted love affair with that brat. Fucking him, spanking him and being all lovey-dicey with a teenage boy; what a sad and pathetic man you are, Ryotaro Dojima.”  
His Shadow laughs in his face.  
He is kissed forcibly by his Shadow self, basically his own tongue and lips in his mouth. He tries to push his Shadow away from him, but in stuck in place by fear in his Shadow’s dark threatening eyes. He gets kneed in his crotch as he double overs in pain. He groans and curses his Shadow. He tries to run out of the Interrogation Room, but his Shadow his hand as chains appear and attach themselves on his wrists and ankles. He’s on his hands and knees as he feels his briefs being pulled by his legs. 

He looks at the mirror in front of him forced to watch his Shadow self strip off all his clothes. He looks away but he’s forced to look up. His Shadow shoves his own cock down his throat.  
“Suck and lick my cock, Ryotaro. Like the pervert daddy you are!”  
He thinks about Kanji’s cock in his mouth instead of his own cock being shoved his throat by his Shadow. He thinks about the sweet moans Kanji makes when he gives his young boyfriend a blowjob; he’ll suck Kanji’s ballsack one at a time as his hands squeeze Kanji’s ass cheeks. He closes his eyes as he feels his own cock slide into his ass and mutters Kanji’s name over and over, as gets fucked by his Shadow mercilessly. Tears stream down his face after his Shadow is done with him. He dislocates his wrists as he frees his arms. He punches his Shadow self as the chains around his ankles disappear. He pulls up his briefs and starts running out of the TV world’s police station. His Shadow is following him with a death filled look in his dark, sunken eyes. 

Kanji. Kanji. Kanji. I need your help, babe. Daddy needs you. I’m gonna be killed by my Shadow self. I wished I told you that I want you to move in with me and I want us to get married as soon as you graduate high school. I wanna be your Daddy in our bedroom when we have sex whether I’m on top or the bottom, as long as we’re cuddling on our futon together. I wanna be the person you open up to about your struggles and problems and your dream job. I love you so much, Kanii Tatsumi. I want you as my husband, my naughty little man. Help me, Kanji!  
His thoughts about his future life with Kanji when his Shadow self punches him. He punches his Shadow back, trading punches back and force. He gets punch by his Shadow as he gets thrown onto a police car, his head hitting the driver’s side window. He sees blood running down the back of his head. He slides to the concrete as his Shadow walks toward him with a loaded hand gun in his right hand.

He shuts his eyes and his life flashes before his eyes; images of his daughter, Nanako, his nephew, Yu and the love of his life, Kanji.

Before he gets killed by his Shadow. He hears a loud thump and the angry tone of his Shadow yelling furiously. He opens his eyes seeing Kanji and his Persona standing over him to protect him. He gives a small smile at Kanji, who grins back at him. He sees Kanji is just wearing what he slept in too; a red skull black t-shirt and black briefs with a white skull design on the ass.  
“Hey Ryotaro. Looks like you need saving, Daddy. I’ll beat up your Shadow, heal you and we’ll go home.”  
He looks up but winces in pain as blood runs down his forehead and his side. He sits upright against the car. His Shadow tackles Kanji, but his Persona Rock Star Knight protects him.

His shadow turns into a monster with his face. Kanji and his Persona punch and kick at Shadow Ryotaro. After a couple of back and forth punches; Kanji lands on his back with a bruise on his cheek.

“Your Shadow is different than the others, Ryotaro.”  
His Shadow yells.  
He stands upright leaning against the damaged car.  
He watches as Kanji make a breathtaking charming speech.  
“Hey Shadow Ryotaro. I’m gonna kick your ass for what you did to Ryotaro. I’m in love with him and I call him Daddy with love and affection. I love cute shit and love making it. I will marry him after I graduate high school and live with him because I wanna spend every day with him. Cuddling in bed and sitting on his lap after he comes home from work. I love that he’s a dedicated police detective and the greatest man I know. So what if I’m younger than him; I’ll still love Ryotaro because he’s my Daddy and we’re going home!”  
He chuckles and smiles at Kanji.  
“Nice speech. I guess you did hear what I said earlier. Kick that Shadow’s ass, Kanji.”  
Kanji chuckles and says, “Hell yeah!”

He watches as Kanji and his Persona aim a powerful punch at Shadow Ryotaro monster, as his Shadow Ryotaro explodes in a fiery explosion. 

He falls back down and Kanji catches him. Kanji’s second Persona heals his wounds. He gets piggybacked by his boyfriend. He has his arms around Kanji pressing a kiss on Kanji’s neck. They go through the TV and end up both in Yu’s bedroom. 

He hugs Kanji and then ruffles his hair. Kanji is blushing red.  
“Thanks for coming to my rescue. You’re my brave young man!”  
“That Shadow of yours raped you didn’t he. Are you okay?!”  
He hears the anger and concern in his boyfriend’s voice.  
“Yeah. I’m okay. It was entirely weird to have my own cock in my mouth and ass. I’d rather suck on a dildo that’s shaped like my cock instead. Haha.”  
“Don’t joke about it.”  
Kanji says that as tears run down his face.  
“Hey c’mere.” He pulls Kanji into his arms hugging him tightly letting his boyfriend cry on his shoulder.  
“Shh. Shh. Sorry for joking. I’m fine and okay because I have you here with me.”  
He and Kanji share a passionate kiss with their right hands down their briefs, slowly stroking each other’s cocks. They pull apart from their kiss.  
“Let’s go to bed. Then in the morning, I’ll give you your spanking. Afterwards I’ll make us breakfast. We’ll spend a relaxing weekend at home.”  
“Mmhm. Mmhm.”  
He and Kanji walk out of Yu’s bedroom as they go back to their room, laying on the futon in each other’s warm embrace and falling asleep.

Ryotaro wakes up as the sun shines down on him. It’s eight o’clock exactly as he carefully untangles himself from Kanji to pee. He walks out of the room and goes into the bathroom across the hall. He uses the bathroom then returns to his room. He smiles down at Kanji, who’s still asleep snoring softly. He can’t wait when Kanji does live with him as he’ll get to spend every morning and night holding him in his arms. He puts on a pair of black pajamas pants and gray slippers and heads downstairs to have a smoke in the back porch.

He’s standing on the back porch smoking a cigarette when he hears the sliding door open and a warm body hugs him from behind.  
“Hey. Good morning Daddy.”  
Kanji kisses his neck as he laughs. He turns around putting out his cigarette putting the cigarette bud in his metal portable ashtray. He hugs Kanji back as they kiss.

He goes inside carrying Kanji in his arms, closing the sliding door and locking it. He sits on the couch as Kanji straddles him.  
“Don’t you want your spanking?”  
“Yes.”  
Kanji lays across his lap as he smacks his hand across Kanji’s briefs clad ass cheeks ten times. He hears Kanji moaning and Kanji’s bulge rubbing against his thigh. He massages Kanji’s ass afterwards. He pulls Kanji up into his lap as they start kissing again as they lay on the couch.

Kanji’s hand is down his white briefs, as his hard cock rubs against his boyfriend’s hand. He moans as Kanji jerks him off. He holds onto Kanji’s shoulders as he hits his orgasm. Warm white cum shoots out of his cock staining his briefs and Kanji’s hand. He grins as he watches Kanji lick up the cum off his hand, one finger at a time till it’s all in his mouth and down his throat. He sits upright with Kanji straddling his thighs and kisses Kanji tasting his own cum. They kiss for a few minutes then stop.  
“How about we go take a shower then I’ll make breakfast!”  
Kanji nods with a smile on his young face. They head upstairs entering the bathroom. They strip off their clothes and step into the shower. He turns on the shower faucet as warm water rains down on them. The glass door fogs up with steam. He and Kanji wash each other from head to toe with soap. His and Kanji’s soapy hands caress between their ass cheeks, their cock and balls. And wash each other’s hair with shampoo. They hug and kiss passionately as the water rinses off the soap and shampoo off their naked bodies. 

They get out of the shower and dry off with white towels around their waists. They brush their teeth. They go back to his bedroom to get dressed. He watches Kanji on kis knees beside his duffel bag pulling out a black t-shirt with a purple skull design, black briefs and gray pajama pants. Kanji loosens the towel from his waist, putting on the clothes he picked out. Kanji gives him a kiss before going downstairs. He dresses himself putting on a black t-shirt, white briefs and gray-black pants and his slippers. 

He walks downstairs seeing Kanji sitting cross legged on the carpeted living room floor watching a anime tv show. He chuckles to himself as he walks into the kitchen. He puts an apron on then starts to cook breakfast for the two of them.

He cooks bacon, eggs, hash browns and waffles. He also makes coffee in the coffee machine. He pours coffee in two cups. He made his plate of food. Kanji comes up behind him hugging him and kissing his neck. He laughs and gently pushes him away. He smacks Kanji’s ass saying, “Go sit down. I’ll make you a plate so we can eat.” Kanji kisses him on the mouth one more time then goes sit down. 

He sets a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of himself and Kanji as they eat their breakfast.  
After breakfast, Ryotaro sits on the couch with Kanji next to him as they watch one of Kanji’s old favorite movie. Kanji lays on the couch with his head on his lap and he runs his hand through Kanji’s blonde hair.  
“Would you want to take my last name when we get married?”  
“Yeah. I would love that. Kanji Dojima has a nice cool ring to it doesn’t it!”  
“Haha. It sure does. We’ll get married a week after you graduate high school. Is that okay with you?!”  
“Hell yeah, Daddy. I can move my stuff in here next weekend.”  
“Alright. My naughty man.”  
He leans down cupping Kanji’s face with his right hand as he kisses him. He continues to caress his boyfriend’s blonde hair. He pulls Kanji up so he’s straddling his lap like earlier as they kiss passionately and they remove each other’s t-shirts. He squeezes Kanji’s ass cheeks with both hands. Kanji moans into his mouth. They stop kissing as Kanji says, “Oh god Daddy. Can you please fuck me. Please fuck me Daddy!”  
“Let’s go to our room. Then after I’m done fucking you. You’re gonna fuck Daddy, Kanji.”  
“Yes. Yes. Yes.”  
He grabs onto Kanji’s right hand with his left as they walk upstairs to their bedroom leaving their t-shirts on the couch.

Once in their bedroom, Ryotaro and Kanji remove their pajama pants and briefs as they kiss passionately, their hands on each other’s ass and their cock leaking pre-cum rubbing against their stomachs. Kanji is laying on the futon as he kneels between his legs, leans his head downward taking his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth sucking off him. He places his index and middle fingers in Kanji’s ass, fingering his hole and gently the young man’s prostate. Kanji’s moaning and holding the pillows in his hands tightly.  
“Oh god Daddy. Daddy Ryotaro. Fuck me!”  
He sees the pleasing look on Kanji’s face. His gray eyes stare into Kanji’s blue eyes. God he loves this young man so much. Being with Kanji makes his heart full.  
“Of course my beautiful Kanji!”  
Kanji lifts up his legs and spreads his ass cheeks.

He grabs the lube from the top of the dresser and applies the lube on his own hard cock then Kanji’s exposed ass hole. Kanji shivers a bit. He gets in position kneeling in front of his boyfriend and slides his cock in Kanji’s ass, thrusting in a slow rhythm then going faster as he leans down to kiss Kanji and caress his soft blonde hair. Kanji moans and groans between every kiss.  
“I love you... Ryotaro Dojima... My Daddy!”  
“I... Love... You... Too.. Kanji Tatsumi!”  
He continues to fuck Kanji as he’s close to climaxing. He and Kanji clasp each other’s hands as they hit their orgasmic pleasure. White creamy cum shoots out of their cocks. He shoots his load of cum inside Kanji’s ass. There is cum on Kanji’s sweaty bare chest and some cum on his slightly sweaty hairy chest. Kanji’s cock is still half hard while his has gone flaccid and slides easily out of Kanji’s cum filled hole. He scoops up the cum leaking out of Kanji’s hole with his fingers. He brings his cum soaked fingers to Kanji’s open mouth. He grins as Kanji sucks his fingers hungrily swallowing all the cum. 

He lays on Kanji’s right side on his side looking at Kanji. Kanji looks at him with a blush and a bright smile.  
“You taste so good, Daddy.”  
“Glad you think so.”  
“Can I fuck you now please. I wanna fuck you doggystyle Daddy!”  
He laughs at Kanji’s enthusiasm as he’s always excited to fuck him.  
“Let me rest for a couple of minutes before you fuck me. I ain’t young like you anymore, Kanji.”  
“Daddy you’re not that old.”  
“Kanji. I’m 45 years old. Almost 50 and being an old geezer!”  
He laughs at his own joke.  
Kanji lays on top of him and sees his boyfriend’s blue eyes start to tear up.  
“I’m gonna you forever, Ryotaro. Daddy. I’d still want a spanking from you five years from now.”  
“I’ll still spank you and fuck you. Maybe we should limit having sex to maybe 2-3 times a day, okay!”  
Kanji nods and he wipes the unshed tears from his eyes and kisses him. He strokes his thumb against Kanji’s cheek with his right hand and ruffles his hair with his left hand.  
“Can I tell you something Daddy?”  
“Yeah, what is it.”  
“I bought a pair of 9-pack briefs online. All white briefs with an animal design on the ass.”  
“Wow. I’d bet you’ll look sexy and cute wearing them. Would you be interested in doing Age-Play?!”  
“A little. Wearing just a t-shirt, my little man briefs, watching cartoons and playing with my old action figures. Sleeping with you as I hold one of my stuffed tigers or wolf.”  
“Okay, We’ll do it once we move in together. If you don’t want to try Age-Play we won’t.”  
“What’s your secret kink Daddy?!”  
“Oh. It’s pup play. I have a dog mask, dog paws and tail in my closet. Being on all fours walking in the house. You’d collar me and hold my leash to walk me. I’d wag my tail and bark happily. I’d jump on you and hump you.”  
“I wanna do that soon, Daddy.”  
“Sure.”  
He and Kanji glance down as their cocks got hard as they talked about their kinks.  
“Most of all, I’ll always be your loving, supportive Daddy, Kanji!”  
“I know Daddy. Can I fuck you now?!”  
“Yes. You can.”

He gets into position on his hands and knees. Kanji lubes up his own cock then puts lube on his hairy ass. Kanji gets on top of him sliding his clock into his ass. He moans and groans as Kanji begins thrusting into him, slow then fast.

He feels Kanji’s right hand stroking his cock as he moans and groans louder as Kanji fucks him even harder.  
“Fuck Kanji. Such a good fucking boy. I’m about to cum!”  
“Me too, Daddy!”  
He feels warm cum shooting out of Kanji’s cock into his ass and he pants as he shot his own cum onto Kanji’s right hand and some landed on the futon too. He moans in a pleasure as he feels Kanji’s tongue licking his hairy ass. He grins as it isn’t the first time Kanji licked his own cum out of his ass. He tasted his own cum numerous times after fucking Kanji. After Kanji swallows his own cum. He lays on the carpeted floor with Kanji beside him. He grabs Kanji’s right hand with his left bringing Kanji’s fingers into his mouth. He licks and swallows his own cum off Kanji’s hand, staring at his beautiful boyfriend who’s blushing.

After licking his boyfriend’s clean, Ryotaro sits upright crossing his legs as Kanji kneels on his left side looking at him with puppy dog eyes.  
“You were great, Kanji. My good naughty man!”  
“Thanks Daddy. I guess we should go take a shower then put out the second futon.”  
“I put the futon in the washing machine. You get in the shower. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
He kisses Kanji as he stands up grabbing the futon, blankets and pillows in his arms. Kanji goes into the bathroom. He hears the shower running. He goes downstairs completely naked putting the futon, blankets and pillows in the bed asking machine. 

He goes upstairs and enters the bathroom seeing Kanji through the glass door washing his hair and body. He watches as Kanji grabs his own cock with a soapy hand and slowly strokes his cock. He sees the seductive look in the young man’s eyes. He grins and enters the shower. He kisses Kanji then they each give each other a blowjob.

After their shower, he and Kanji put out the futon in their room. He and Kanji put on their clothes. He puts on a white t-shirt and white briefs. Kanji puts on a red and black t-shirt and a pair of his own white briefs.  
“You look cute and sexy wearing a pair of my briefs. Though they are a size too big for you.”  
He laughs teasing Kanji playfully.  
“Your briefs will be easier to remove tomorrow.”  
“No sex till after breakfast, my naughty man!”  
He lays on the futon with Kanji laying beside him with his head on his chest. Kanji’s left hand is up his shirt.  
“Goodnight Daddy.”  
“Goodnight Kanji.”  
He kisses Kanji’s forehead as they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

A week later, Ryotaro helps Kanji pack up boxes of clothes and other of his things from his childhood bedroom. They drive back to his house as Kanji puts clothes in the dresser in their bedroom. Kanji opens a box of yarn and knitting needles, stuffed animals and some action figures, pulling the stuff out of the box. After all the unpacking and putting stuff away, he and Kanji are on the couch laying together. He has his arm around Kanji as they kiss passionately. They head upstairs to their bedroom stripping off their clothes and having sex. He puts on his leather pup play gear on with Kanji’s help. He kneels like a dog as Kanji puts the collar and leash around his neck. He walks on his paws around the house, wagging his tail and barking happily when Kanji scratches his ears. He jumps on Kanji licking his face and humping his leg. He gets fucked by Kanji as he barks and growls happily. He feels Kanji’s warm cum shoot into his ass. He lays on the living room floor with Kanji looking at him fondly. They clean up and Kanji helps him take off his pup play gear. He and Kanji have a long warm, steamy shower. 

An hour later, Ryotaro and Kanji get dressed. He has a gray t-shirt, white briefs and red pajamas pants on. He sees Kanji putting on a new pair of briefs, it has a tiger printed on the ass. He grins as he smacks Kanji’s ass. Kanji puts on a orange flaming skull t-shirt. Kanji has two action figures in his hands. They walk downstairs. He cooks dinner for him and his cute, naughty man. Kanji is playing with his action figures as he watches an animated movie. He finished cooking thirty minutes later as he serves himself and Kanji. They sit at the table eating their dinner. 

He sits on his futon in their bedroom with Kanji sitting in his lap. Kanji pushes him down as they kiss. They lay in each other’s arms falling asleep soon after because of the long day they had.

Three weeks later, Ryotaro stands in the crowd at Kanji’s graduation ceremony. He’s wearing his work clothes as he has to go back to work right after this. He smiles proudly seeing Kanji getting his diploma. Kanji is wearing his school uniform with the jacket buttoned up. 

He hugs Kanji ruffling his hair. They share a brief kiss and whisper to each other.  
“I’m glad you were able to come, Daddy! I know you have to go back to work.”  
“So proud of you. My naughty man. We’ll celebrate when I come home from work at eight. Go celebrate with Yu and your friends!”  
“Okay. See you later Daddy.”  
He kisses Kanji’s forehead before walking away and drives back to the police station.

While sitting at his desk doing paperwork, Ryotaro daydreams about his and Kanji’s wedding day and their at home honeymoon afterwards. His phone rings and he sees a naughty text message from Kanji.  
“Can’t wait for our celebration tonight, Daddy!”  
The text also includes a photo of Kanji in a bathroom stall, with his pants down and his hard cock sticking out of his panda bear briefs.  
He grins and texts back, “My Naughty man clearly wants a spanking tonight. Be a good man. I’ll see you when I come home.”

He gets back to work but it’s a bit distracting as he has boner, his hard cock presses against his briefs and pants.

He gets a text from his friend and ex-boyfriend, Munehisa Iwai.  
It reads, “Im glad you asked me to officiate your wedding to your young boyfriend. Don’t worry I won’t flirt with you in front of your boy, haha. But I do want details about your and Kanji’s sex life. See you in a week, Ryo!”  
He chuckles at Munehisa’s text. When he told Kanji that he asked his ex-boyfriend to officiate their wedding as they remained friends despite living in different cities. Kanji asked a ton of questions. He answered every one. The questions were about his and Munehisa’s first kiss and date, his and Munehisa’s sex life, as he was always on top of Munehisa. He and Kanji had sex after their long discussion afterwards; Kanji fucked him doggy style as he hid his arms behind his back handcuffed. 

He gets back to work seeing Kanji’s smiling blushing red face as he closes his eyes for a second. 

He arrives home locking the door behind him. He toes off his shoes beside Kanji’s and shrugs off his coat. He walks a few steps finding Kanji wearing a wolf print t-shirt and white briefs with little wolves.  
He has a fond smile on his face as he watches Kanji knitting a little corgi dog. He sits on the couch as he pulls Kanji up and into his lap.  
“Oh Daddy. Sorry I was so busy knitting I didn’t notice you come in.”  
“That’s okay. I like watching you knit. How was your celebratory hang out with Yu and the rest of your friends.”  
“It was good. But I wanted to spend my time with you.”  
“Me too. I got your text, my naughty man. You want your spanking now or after we eat dinner.”  
“After dinner.”

He cooks dinner for the two of them. They eat and then he spanks Kanji’s briefs clad ass twenty times. They go up to their bedroom and have sex. They take a shower. He and Kanji lay on the futon both wearing a t-shirt and white briefs as they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

A week later, Ryotaro wakes up getting out of bed as he goes to the answer the pestering doorbell. He knows exactly who it is. Munehisa is too damn early. He opens the door seeing Munehisa standing in the doorway.

Munehisa is a 41 year old man with gray hair, faint stubble, sideburns and earrings. A tattoo of a gecko is on the left side of his neck near the back. He has a lollipop in his mouth. He’s wearing a gray hat with yellow ear defenders, a black turtleneck sweater, a long gray coat with a red peace symbol on it, blue jeans and dark boots.

“I thought you were coming later in the afternoon cause that when you’re gonna officiate my and Kanji’s wedding.”  
“I’d thought I come early to reconnect with you and meet your blonde boy before the wedding. I’m glad I did. I got a great familiar sight of you this morning. Seeing you in just a t-shirt and tightywhities. It’s making me horny just looking at you, Ryo.”  
“Well come in. Kanji’s still asleep though. You want black coffee, Mune.”  
Munehisa toes off his boots as his gray socked pad into his living room. He makes coffee in the coffee maker.  
“Hell yeah. Don’t worry I’m not doing any shady business anymore, besides owning my shop and taking care of my precious son.”  
He and Munehisa sit on the couch drinking coffee.  
“How is Kaoru doing?”  
“He’s fine.”  
“That’s good. Fatherhood has definitely changed you, Mune.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m a good Daddy.”  
“I’m go brush my teeth and shower.”  
He gets up putting his coffee cup in the sink and proceeds to head upstairs.  
“Hey I’m used to your morning breath. And seeing your sexy ass in your briefs again. I might have a orgasm in my jeans, Ryo.”  
He sees Munehisa palming his bulge with his right hand, smirking seductively at him.  
He sighs as old memories flash in his head of his and Munehisa’s past relationship together.  
“God you’ve gotten so much sexier for a Daddy and soon to be married man.”  
“I’m gonna be marrying the young man that I love dearly today so I’m extremely happy.”  
Munehisa grins at him.  
“Smoke outside, old man.”  
He walks upstairs and hears Munehisa laugh and saying, “Right back at you, old geezer!”

He enters the bathroom taking off his t-shirt and briefs. He goes into the shower turning on the faucet as warm water rains down on him. He washes himself with soap and shampoo. He sees Kanji enter the bathroom completely naked and opens the shower door stepping inside. Kanji hugs him as they kiss.  
“Morning Kanji.”  
“Morning Daddy.”  
They kiss for a couple of minutes before they wash each other’s bodies. They dry off with towels wrapped around their waists as they go into their bedroom to get dressed. Ryotaro wears a gray and red t-shirt, white briefs and gray sweatpants. Kanji’s wearing his flaming skull black undershirt, white briefs with a black waistband and black sweatpants. 

He introduces Kanji to Munehisa as they shake each other’s hands, the two of them having a silent stare off.  
“Hey there. I’ve heard a ton about you, kiddo.”  
“Yeah. Me too, old man.”  
“Hey, Kanji. Munehisa. You two better not start fighting now. Or I will arrest both of you and you can spend an hour in the interrogation room at the police station!”  
He says in a authoritative voice and with a stern look at both of them.  
“Sorry, Daddy.”  
“Sorry, Ryo.”  
He starts to make breakfast, as he glances over ever few minutes to see Kanji and Munehisa talking on the couch. He finished a half hour later as they sit on the carpeted living room floor.

As they eat breakfast. Munehisa says out of the blue, “Hey since I’m gonna marrying the two of them this evening. I think I deserve something in return. I was thinking maybe the three of us could have a threesome?! So how about it? Ryo? Kanji?”  
He doesn’t respond immediately to Munehisa’s request for the threesome. Kanji gets mad and yells, “Hell no. I’m the only one sucking my Daddy’s cock and eating his hairy ass! You already had your chance, old man.”  
“Call me an old man again, squirt?!”  
He sits between them placing his hands on their shoulders.  
“Kanji. Munehisa. Calm down. Munehisa, Kanji and I will not have a threesome with you. How about Kanji and I film ourselves having sex and we’ll give it to you to watch.”  
Munehisa agrees saying, “Fine. That sounds hot as fuck.”  
He looks over at Kanji ruffling his hair and kisses him.  
“Is that okay with Kanji?!”  
“Yeah. I guess. We don’t have a recording camera?”  
“I got you covered, Ryo.”  
Munehisa takes out a small camera out of his jacket pocket. He places the camera on his hat.  
“Just press the button and the red light will turn on and it can record up to twenty four hours. It’s wirelessly connected to my laptop which is n my hotel room. I’ll come by to get my camera and hat tomorrow before heading back home.”  
He and Kanji shake hands with Munehisa who grins with the lollipop still in his mouth.

Hours later around 5pm, Ryotaro is standing in the living room with Kanji beside him as they hold each other’s hands. Munehisa is standing in front of them looking like a church minister, but has a lollipop in his mouth.  
Ryotaro is wearing a black and gray suit jacket with a white button down shirt, white t-shirt, red tie, black and gray dress pants, black belt with silver buckle, dark gray dress socks, black dress shoes and silver watch on his left wrist.

Kanji is wearing a black suit jacket, purple-black skull tie, white button down shirt, black undershirt underneath, purple dress pants, black belt, black dress socks with purple toes, black dress shoes. 

Munehisa’s saying the ordinary stuff that officiators say at weddings. He places a silver skull ring on Kanji’s right hand ring finger. Kanji places a ring on his silver and red gem stone on his right hand ring finger. They stand a bit apart as Munehisa says the final words in his own way, “Now the power granted to me, thanks to an online minister website. I now pronounce you, Ryotaro Dojima and Kanji Tatsumi. Husbands. You two may make out in front of me, as I watch getting horny looking at the two of you guys!”

He and Kanji kiss passionately as they embrace in a loving hug. He places his hands on Kanji’s ass smacking it. He feels Kanji’s hands caressing his hair.  
“Oh god. I love you so damn, Daddy!”  
“I love you with all my heart, Kanji. My naughty man!”  
He and Kanji resume kissing in front of Munehisa. He glances out of the corner of his eye seeing Munehisa already has his pants and boxers down his legs and stroking his cock watching them with smirk on his face.

“God. You two are getting horny as fuck right now. I’ll leave you two newlyweds hubbies alone. I’ll be here tomorrow afternoon. See ya Ryo. Kanji.”  
Munehisa pulls up his pants and boxers buttoning up. Munehisa gives them each a kiss on the cheek before leaving their house. He goes to lock the door and runs back hugging Kanji and picking him up in his arms, bridal style. Kanji’s blushing red as he takes them up to their bedroom. Kanji has Munehisa’s hat in his fist. 

He gently lays Kanji on their futon as he kneels in front of him stripping him clothes off slowly. Kanji lays on the futon naked stroking his cock slowly as he sees Munehisa’s hat on the floor angled upwards. He strips out of his suit and lays on top of Kanji as they kiss passionately and stroke each other’s cocks with their right hands.  
“Let’s give Munehisa a show he’ll never forget, naughty man.”  
“Yes sir, Daddy!”  
He and Kanji get in the 69 position sucking and licking each other’s cocks and ballsacks and fingering their holes too. They lick each other’s asses as they moan and groan and pant heavily as pleasure course through their sweaty bodies. Kanji fucks him first in the missionary position, then switches to cowboy style. He gets fucked by Kanji in the doggy style position wearing his black leather puppy play gear. He barks and growls softly each time Kanji thrusts into him till he feels Kanji shot his load of cum up his ass. He lays across Kanji’s legs as Kanji gives him a spanking, twenty slaps on each ass cheek. He moans and groans with every smack to his red ass cheeks. He and Kanji give each other a blowjob as they get back in the 69 position. They orgasm at the same time as warm, juicy cum flows down their throats. They gulp and swallow each other’s load. He and Kanji start kissing again as they share cum. He fucks Kanji in the missionary and cowboy style. He blindfolds Kanji’s eyes with his red tie and handcuffs his hands behind his back as he fucks him into the futon. Kanji’s face is pressed into the pillows. He glances briefly seeing the grin on his husband’s face.  
“Fuck me hard and cum inside me, Daddy.”  
“You got it, my naughty man.”  
He thrusts into Kanji going slow then goes faster after a few minutes. Kanji is panting heavily and murmuring, “Daddy” every few minutes.  
They cum at the same time as he shoots a second load up Kanji’s ass. He licks and sucks his own cum dripping out of Kanji’s beautiful ass.  
He and Kanji lay in each other’s arms, sweaty and sticky with cum. He sees that the red light on the camera on Munehisa’s hat blink off.  
“Guess Mune turned off the recording wirelessly.”  
“Does that mean he was watching us live in his hotel room.”  
“Probably?! But forget about Mune and let’s put away our clothes in the hamper, change the futon for our second one, take a relaxing shower and have a very late dinner tonight.”  
“Yeah Daddy!”

He and Kanji put their suits in the hamper, put the dirty cum stained futon in the washer. They get in the shower washing each other with soap and shampoo. They put on robes; him wearing a gray one and Kanji a blue on. They eat pork cutlet bowls sitting on the living room floor close to each other. They finish eating and go to their bedroom to sleep.

The next morning, he and Kanji wake up, brush their teeth and head downstairs as they hear Munehisa ringing their doorbell at least five times. He stands at the doorway with Kanji beside him. He opens the door seeing Munehisa standing there dressed in his usual clothes without his hat. Kanji gives the hat back to Munehisa.

Munehisa grins at them with the lollipop sticking out of his mouth.  
“That sex tape I’ve watched last night was hot as hell, Ryo. You and Kanji were being kinky bastards last night. I’d be watching it all week long.”  
Munehisa puts his hat on and turns to go back to his car to head back home.  
Munehisa looks over his shoulder stopping before getting into his car.  
“Well, see ya, Ryo. Kanji. I’ll come visit you next month. I still want to have with you two hubbies.”  
Kanji yells angrily, “Hell no. You stupid old geezer!”  
Munehisa’s in his car and drives away laughing loudly.

He closes the door and hugs Kanji kissing him on his forehead.   
“I love you, Kanji Tatsumi. Don’t worry so much about Munehisa. He’s my friend and ex, though he’s a really irritating and nice man.”  
“I know, Daddy. I love you too, Ryotaro Dojima.”  
He carries Kanji and gently places him on the couch.  
He kisses him passionately as they strip off their t-shirts and briefs quickly. The sun shines on their naked bodies as he and his young husband have sex.


End file.
